Dresses and Japanese
by SheLovesKarkat
Summary: So Dave decides he wants a new gaming system and a new game but he has to go through Bro to get it. Bro has already said no many times. What will Dave do? (WARNING: contains sexual content and incest. Don't like? Don't read.)


Your name is Dave Strider and right now you're vegetating in front of your hella awesome new Nintendo DS and the Pokémon X and Y games to go with it. Kicked back on the living room futon, you sit there smirking behind your aviators basking in your accomplishment. This accomplishment isn't the battle you just won. You're thinking about how you managed to persuade your older bro to get it for you. Persuade is the nice way to say it. Originally Bro was dead set it not getting any of it for you. Hell no was the first (and second) answer he gave you, but as they say: Three times 'a charm. It was relatively easy actually to "persuade" him. Then again, he might of just been too out of breath to know what he was saying. Oh well. You're happy about your new game.

Even though your great adventures through the world of Pokémon are incredibly fascinating (hah no.) how you got them are even more intriguing.

"Onii-chan?~" Your bro is sitting on the futon watching some weird ass anime.

"What is— holy shit..." He turns around to see you in a frilly short maid dress that you obviously had for ironic purposes. Your shades aren't on your face revealing your vibrant scarlet eyes. You bite your lip seductively as you lightly sway the fringe of the dress.

"Dave, do you need to have a talk?" His stoic face barely breaks but there's a quite apparent reaction to your wardrobe.

"About what?" Your pout slightly, "I thought you'd like it."

He likes it. He totally likes it. If he tells you otherwise he's lying. "Well yeah but... Jesus... Other than to embarrassingly get me aroused, why are you wearing that?" You prance over to him and climb onto his lap.

"Maybe that's exactly what I'm trying to do. Am I doing a good job?"

"Why don't you ask the resident of my denim tent I'm currently pitching?"

Bingo. Right on the money. That's exactly what you wanted to hear. You're one seductive little bastard aren't you? Hell. Fucking. Yes.

You lean in really close and plant a few small kissing down his neck until you get to his collar bone. You hear his exhale loudly. "I could totally help with that, y'know?"

Before he answers, you start leaving a decent sized hicky on his neck. He slides his hands up your thighs and up into the dress. "Watashi wa daisuki, Dave-kun."

Japanese had always been one of Bro's kinks. If you speak just a little he's practically your puppet. Hah. Puppets. Those are another of Bro's kinks but you don't want any part of that bullshit. You'll stick with dresses (he totally likes those) and Japanese. "Really?~" You purr as you bat your eyes.

"Hai... Oi, shiru ka." He starts kissing you but you pull away. Nope. He's not getting you. You're on a mission.

You lightly grace your hand over his ever-hardening erection. "Remember? I said I'd help."

He sits up from his original lying down position and he nods. "Knock yourself out, lil man."

He raises his hips and you slide off both his jeans and boxers. Damn he wasn't kidding in the slightest about being hard.

"Junbi deki teru no?" You lick your lips as you get on your knees.

He leans his head back against the futon as a small tent of red spread across his face. "Watshi o fakku."

You slowly slide your tongue up the side of his already throbbing member pre starting to accumulate at the tip. He really must be horny. You take the tip into your mouth. You know Bro's biting his lip in protest against voicing his pleasure. Refusal of sound his a thing Striders do. Well, that is until they really get going. Then, they're actually pretty loud.

You take a bit more in and you suck a slightly harder. They say slow and steady wins the race, right? Even though that's bullshit because the rabbit so would have won that god damn race if his dumbass self hadn't taken a fucking nap right before the finish line (who the fuck even does that?!), slow and steady obviously makes Bro's heart race. At the moment that's definitely that kind of race you want. He runs his fingers through your blonde locks and you finally manage to squeeze a moan out of him. "Damn it, Dave. Faster." He tugs not so gently on your hair.

You instantly take him all in at once and Bro moans loudly. "Y-you're great." He stuttered that bit because fuck composure. Dave Strider is giving him a hella great blow job.

You hum in response to the compliment resulting it pleasure vibrations to run through Bro's length and yet another lustful moan. To your delight you hear him muttering Japanese profanities under his breath as you begin to deep throat him. Due to your um experience (that's totally the right word to use), it's not that hard to accomplish without choking. "I-I'm gonna lose it, dude."

You hear his breathing hitch more than it already is and you suck harder. He releases into your mouth and you swallow as much as you can before taking your mouth off him. Panting, he lays back down after pulling his boxes back on. You wipe off your mouth and crawls up on him making sure the maid dress poofs out over him and around you. Leaning in closely you whisper in his ear. "Bro~. Can I ask you something?~"

He nods still a bit out of breath. "Will you get me a new DS and the newest Pokémon games, Onii-chan?"

The added Japanese was for insurance. "Y-yeah sure. I'll get it later." He rubs his eyes beneath his shades as you slide off him all but strutting back to your room victoriously.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashta!"

And that is the fantastic tale of how you are currently in possession of the newest version of the Nintendo DS as well as the Pokémon X and Y games. Pretty great way to get what you wanted, right?


End file.
